


Summer Breeze

by LdyBastet



Category: Super Lovers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Age Difference, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: Ren is conflicted. On the one hand, he thinks Haru is kind of indecent sometimes, on the other, he really likes it when Haru takes his clothes off.
Relationships: Kaidou Haru/Kaidou Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54
Collections: Season of Kink





	Summer Breeze

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the _body fetish_ square on my card for the 2020 Season of Kink challenge on Dreamwidth.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** スーパーラヴァーズ is the property of Abe Miyuki, I'm just borrowing the characters to play with them. No people, either real or fictional, were hurt or abused in the writing of this story.

It annoyed Ren how unself-conscious Haru was. It wasn't that Ren thought Haru should be ashamed of his body, quite the contrary; Ren wished he had a body like that himself. But Haru just didn't seem to understand that he couldn't just take his shirt off on a whim, or strut around naked in the house after taking a bath. Sometimes Ren didn't understand his own feelings on it. After all, it had taken him a long time to understand the use of shoes and socks, so he was no stranger to bare skin. It was just that when it came to Haru, Ren bristled at the thought of Haru's body being on display like that, for anyone to see.

That day, Haru had decided to fix the problem with the over-flowing gutters on the house. He'd brought out a ladder and tools to clean leaves and debris out of them, and of course, after only a couple of minutes' work in the sunshine, Haru's shirt had come off. Fluttering lightly in the breeze, it hung on one of the rungs of the ladder while Haru was working and the sun caressed his naked back. His lean muscles flexed and his skin glistened with sweat.

Ren had to go into the house. But no one could stop him from taking a peek from his window now and then. Just to make sure that Haru was okay and didn't do something stupid, like fall off the ladder and hit his head. Again. 

That evening, a sweaty but happy Haru stepped into the bathroom to take a well-deserved bath. Ren could hear him humming to himself through the door. As usual, Ren had declined when Haru had suggested he join him in the bath. He knew it wouldn't be a good idea to get naked and wet and so, so close to Haru...

The splashing and humming ended eventually, and then Haru came out into the bedroom, towel hanging around his neck while he towelled his hair dry on one side. "Ah! That was nice!" Haru said, then, "Are you reading manga?"

"I'm done with homework," Ren replied and looked up at Haru. Then he stared. He knew he was staring and he knew that he shouldn't. He could feel his cheeks heat up... and his trousers getting tighter in the crotch area. He grabbed Haru's shirt that was lying on the bed and threw it at him. "Put some clothes on!" 

"That's a dirty shirt! I can't wear that!"

"Then put something else on!"

Haru smiled, that smile that Ren knew meant that he was definitely over-thinking and had the completely wrong idea about things. "No. It's too warm to wear anything!" He lay down on the bed on his back, his tall, well built, slightly tan body stretched out right next to Ren. 

Ren tried very hard not to notice just how _naked_ Haru was, but his body had other, embarrassing ideas and didn't cooperate at all. Ren was happy that he was lying on his stomach. The manga was forgotten now, even though he was looking at the pages. Ren's entire focus was on Haru - the smell of the soap on his skin, the wet strands of hair that was just within his line of sight, the sound of his breathing, the way his chest rose and fell in the corner of Ren's eye... Ren dared a quick glance and immediately regretted it. Haru's smooth chest and flat stomach led down to a half-erect cock that just made his own twitch and ache for a touch.

Ren swallowed and forced his gaze back to the book in front of him. But then Haru turned over on his side and took the book from him. "You haven't turned the page in minutes. Don't you think we should do something else?"

"I'm fine," Ren managed, but his voice sounded a little strained even to his own ears.

"Of course you're fine." Haru pulled him close and Ren resisted until he felt Haru's lips against his neck. "So fine..."

"Haru..."

"Shh, the window is open. You'll have to be quiet," Haru whispered as he stuck his hand inside Ren's trousers, finding his hard cock and beginning to fondle it. "We don't want anyone finding out what we're doing." Ren knew it didn't matter - the twins already knew.

He gasped. It always felt so good when Haru did this, a hundred times better than when he tried himself. Perhaps it was the feeling of Haru's body against his own, muscular and warm and sexy, perhaps it was that Haru's hand was perfect, or the way his thigh was pressed against Ren's leg. He hid his face against Haru's shoulder, muffling the strange sounds that came out of his mouth as Haru kept touching him...

That night, Ren fell asleep with an almost-smile on his face and his head resting on Haru's arm. Maybe he could get used to Haru being naked, at least as long as it was just for him and no one else could see him. Because Haru belonged to him, only him.


End file.
